My Life As A Mew Mew
by sushiichigo
Summary: A story about me. Aoyuma-kun survives(this is outside Be With You, Forever) The aliens stayed on earth for tha luuuve. ;3 Hope you all enjoy! Sushiichigo Nya!
1. Chapter 1 Dibs on Tokyo Mew Mew

**Hey, everyone! It's sushiichigo with today another TMM story about me! I hope you enjoy this, just as you love Be With You, Forever. But please note, this story is free from Be With You Forever. Example: Aoyuma-kun DOES survive. The aliens stay on earth (Not givin' spoilers, but you all probably get me :3). And well... pretty much, it's a love story, but also about friendship between the Mews and Me. Also, the info about my age isn't true, but don't be asking, please. Hope you enjoy!**

**Lot's 'O love and see you at the end of the page!**

**~Sushiichigo~Nya!**

* * *

Sigh. 'I'm so bored... What could I do today? I'm done with homework and there's nothing to do.' I said. I stood up from my bed, put down the book I was reading, and walked to my desk. I logged in and wrote some more for my story on Fanfiction. _MEW MEW STRAWBERRY! METAMORPHO- Akemi slapped her onconcious. _'Well, that's as far as I could think now.' I said, while I was sighing. 'I wish I was a Mew Mew.' I looked at my clock: 18:03. 'I guess it's time for dinner now.'

When I came downstairs, my mom was busy cooking. 'Need any help, mom?' I asked. 'No, not with cooking, but could you set the table, please?' my mom replied. 'Okay sure, mom. :)' I said. 'Is dinner done yet?' my dad asked when he came in. 'Yes, dad, it's almost done.' I said, while finishing setting the table. 'Are you hungry?'

After dinner, I went upstairs to watch tv on the little television I had on my room. I was about to zap, but then a commercial about Tokyo Mew Mew showed up. 'Eh? What's this?' I asked to myself. _Announcer:__Do you wanna be a Mew_ Mew? 'Yeah, more than anything!' _Then, it's your lucky day! Tokyo Mew Mew has just confessed to the press that there is a sixth Mew. So if you live in Tokyo and are very full of energy, go to the Shibuya shopping mall Saturday the 23th at 15:00! _I looked at my calendar as soon as the announcer said that: Wenesday the 20th. 'Oh geez, I know what this means... I need to beg to my parents...' I thought.

* * *

'Shirogane, are you sure this is a good idea?' Mint asked. 'I mean, another Mew? Why didn't you tell us in the first place?' 'To be honest, Mint, we didn't know. All I know is that she's an 13 year old who lives in Tokyo.' Shirogane said. 'I think it'd be nice to have another member! More people to play with!' Pudding said. 'Well Pudding, that is, if she's nice.' Lettuce said. 'But I'm sure she'll be just as nice as anyone! 'Who knows.' Zakuro said.

* * *

'Really? Another Mew? Come on, Pie! You're not serious, are you?' Taruto said complainingly. 'Well I'm sorry to tell you, but it's true. There is a sixth Mew, and we have nothing to do with it.' Pai said. 'It'd be nice, I'll have another toy to play with.' Kisshu said. 'I'm gonna go think of some good pranking methods.' he said chuckling. 'Hey Kish! Do you really think it'd be nice to have a sixth mew? Or were you just saying that because Pie was there?' Taruto asked after a while. 'Of course I'd like it if there was a sixth mew, Tart. I hope she's infused with a cat or something. I could forget about Ichigo easier.' Kisshu said. 'That's really sad, Kish.' Taruto said. 'Since when do you care about that?' Kisshu asked. 'Good point, Kish, good point.' Taruto said.

* * *

'Oh, come on, PLEASE? Please please please please let me go to Shibuya saturday!' I begged my parents. 'Hmm.. Have you done all your homework?' my parents asked. 'Yes.' I said. 'Do you have any exams, tests, or anything more important coming up next week?' my parents asked. 'No, no and no.' I said. 'Please, let me go to Shibuya!' I was on my knees, with my hands on eachother. My parents looked at eachother and said:'Alright, you may go. On one condition.' 'What is it? I'll do anything!' I said. 'You have to pay for the trip yourself.' my dad said. 'Oh, and you'll be back at 10 pm!' my mom said. I calculated the money I'd spend. 'Deal.' I said.

I went upstairs to scream it out of my window: I got the chance to see if I was a Mew. I opened my window and screamed:'Watashi wa Shibuya no doyōbi ni ikimashou!' \(^-^)/ (I get to go to Shibuya saturday!). 'Oe! Sakende teishi!' Someone yelled back. (Hey! Stop yelling!) I closed my window, and when I did, I realised something; 'How am I supposed to transform? Waaah! Now I'm so upset! How can I transform, if I don't even know if I'm a Mew Mew?'

* * *

'Dennise-chan? Why are you so upset today?' my best friend Mia said. 'Ah...uhm...Mia-chan?' I asked her. 'Nani, Dennise-chan?' she replied. 'Do you remember Tokyo Mew Mew?' I asked. 'Eh? That manga that, in the end, was actually about real people?' Mia asked. 'That one.' I said. 'What about it?' Mia asked. 'Well, I was just wondering... How could they transform again? Because.. uhm..' I looked around and started wishpering in her ear: 'I saw a commercial yesterday. It said that there was a sixth Mew, and that the Mews were looking for her. This saturday at Shibuya Mall. My parents let me go.' 'Waaaaaaaaaaat? That's amazing, Dennise-chan! You could be a-' Mia said, but I covered her mouth. 'Mia-chan, don't yell that. I don't want anyone else to know about this, alright?' I asked. Mia nodded, and I let her go.

'I'm sure you'd look pretty dang kawaii, Dennise-chan, but how are you supposed to transform?' Mia asked me later on. 'That's the problem, Mia-chan. I don't know, that's why I asked you.' I replied. 'Hmmmmmm...' Mia said, while she was crossing her arms. 'Well, the normal Mews transformed when there was danger, but since there are no aliens attacking the earth...' she thought out loud. 'What's going on, girls?' my other best friend Mayu asked. 'Can I tell her, Dennise-chan?' Mia asked. 'Hmm..Sure.' I said.

A few minutes later, we explained everything to Mayu, and she started thinking with us. 'That's really a problem, you know?' 'I could read the whole manga again..and maybe Tokyo Mew Mew Á La Mode, but you'll need to watch the anime.' Mayu said. 'It would be more fair if 1 person would read Tokyo Mew Mew, 1 person Tokyo Mew Mew Á La Mode, and 1 person watches the anime.' I said. 'Dibs on Tokyo Mew Mew, by the way.' 'Aaaaaaaaaw, not fair! I wanted to call dibs!' Mia said. 'I wanna see the Kish panels all over again...' Mia said, while she fell in love again. 'Dibs on Tokyo Mew Mew Á La Mode, then.' Mayu said. 'At least you'd get your Kisshu moments multiple times, Mia-chan. :)' 'Thank you so much, Mayu-chan!' Mia said. 'But remember, Mia-chan, we're not doing this to fall in love with Kisshu all over again. You need to pay attention to everything about the transformations, alright? You can fall in love after we know I'm a Mew or not.' I said. 'Okay, Dennise-chan. For you, I'll try my very best!' Mia said.

* * *

'Pfffft, I don't see anything about the transformation in this volume... Maybe I'm not looking close enough.' I said to myself. And, needless to say, I was not looking close enough. When I was at page 28, I saw the pictures of the cat going into Ichigo. 'This is it! Ichigo morphed with a cat! I need to call Mia and Mayu!' I said, as I grabbed my phone from my desk. I typed in the numbers on my phone, and made a video chat for the three of us.

'Hey girls, how is it going on your sides?' I asked. 'Well, in Tokyo Mew Mew Á La Mode, Berry morphes with a rabbit and a cat. How about the anime?' Mayu asked. 'Well, the floor Ichigo was standing on, blinked with light, and then there were bubbles everywhere, then she saw a cat. She picked it up, and then it went inside her, after that, everything became white. When the Chimera Animal appeared, Shirogane threw the pendant to Ichigo, and she said she could hear her body calling. And she transfomed.' Mia said. 'The cat thing was the same in the manga, but it was pretty much the same as in Tokyo Mew Mew Á La Mode.' I said. 'Well then, Dennise-chan! Have you ever experienced the morphing part?' Mayu asked. 'No...but maybe it will happen this week! If I act strange at school, you should ask 'You morphed?' to me. 'Deal!' Mia and Mayu said at the same time. 'Jinx!' I said, and laughed. 'Alright Dennise-chan, what do you want from us?' Mia asked. 'A lunchbox for saturday, please :).' I said.

* * *

'I wonder if there's lots of girls coming saturday..' Ichigo asked Lettuce. 'Are you nervous, Ichigo-chan?' Lettuce asked. 'No, not nervous.. Aaaargh, I just want to find the sixth member, I'd really like to meet her.' Ichigo said. 'I'm sure we'll find her, and we'll become the best friends!' Lettuce said happy. 'I really hope so...for everyone.' Ichigo said. 'Can I have my check, please?' a costumer asked. 'Coming up!' Lettuce said. 'Don't worry, Ichigo, I know we'll find her.'

* * *

'Say, Tart, why don't you want another Mew? We're all friends now.' Kisshu asked. 'It's just.. We don't know if she's like the other girls.' Taruto said. 'Well, if Ryou and Keiichiro chose her right, I'm sure we'll be friends.' Kisshu said. 'That might be true, Kish. But what if she's a snob like Mint and Zakuro?' Taruto asked. 'Then we'd have 3 nice Mews, and 3 snobs, Tart.' Kisshu said. 'Ha ha ha, everyone's laughing.' Taruto said bored. I'm going outside.' 'Okay, see you later, Tart.' Kisshu said.

* * *

PANG! THUMP! BANG!, it sounded in my room, as I woke up. 'Nani? What are these sounds? They sounded really strange... I guess it's nothing.' I thought as I fell asleep. Suddenly, it was all turquoise around me. 'Is this... my... morphing? But, where's my animal?' I wanted to say that out loud, but I couldn't speak. I looked around the colour, until I saw bubbles, and thought of what Mia said. The bubbles popped, and a small, black cat came out. 'Ah! The animal! Come here..' I thought, and the cat came to me. 'This feels so warm.. am I going to be like this?' I thought.

I looked at myself from head to toe: My brown braid on the side, with my red ribbon attached to it, my green eyes,and..I was naked -.- . I looked back at the cat again, and it went inside me. 'This feels weird, but at the same time, it feels good, somehow.' I thought, and everything in my dream turned black again...

* * *

**And that was chapter 1. As always, intros, intros, intros. Hope you enjoyed. Tell me if you wanna read more of this, of if I should stop (please! don't say I should stop, I like this!) :) As you can see, the beginning, before the audition in Shibuya, the story is in 3 prespectives: The Mew Mews, the Aliens and my own prespective. I made Mia and Mayu up, and changed my country to Japan, cause why not? I really hope more and more people read this, and that you all like it! I really like all the good reviews that you all are giving, but didn't you tell the squirrel and your garden tree? HMMMMMMMMMM? -serious face- Also, Happy Valentines Day! I Love You All!**

**Lot's 'O love and mews**

**~Sushiichigo~Nyaa!**


	2. Chapter 2 Cripes kitty-cat

**Hey everyone! I'm back with Chapter 2 of: My Life As A Mew Mew. I'm full of ideas and been dreaming (yes, literally dreaming :P) about writing them, so I just couldn't wait! I'm sure that you all like it but well...this isn't very popular yet. So if one of my 'regulars' reads this, tell everyone else! :) Well...that's all for now! **

**Lot's 'O Love and I'll see you at the end of the page!**

**~Sushiichigo~Nyan!**

* * *

'Hey Dennise-chan, you're acting weirder then yesterday... Did something happen?' Mayu and Mia asked me. 'Waaaat? Something wrong with me? Of course not! ~Nya!' I said, while I went trough my hair with my hand. Mia and Mayu looked at eachother strangely, but then went on with talking to me.

After school, I was walking home, but took another way than usual trough my school. I found an advertention for the audition that day, and I kept it with me, cause I didn't want anyone to know. But then, a wind came and the paper went with the wind. I knew I had to get it back, so I jumped and got it back. Suddenly, I remembered that the gym was on the top floor, and that I was standing on the edge of the floor. 'Dennise-chan? What are you doing?' Mayu asked, who came walking to me. 'Ahm..' I said, while my foot slipped, and I fell...

'Woah! Dennise-chan!' Mayu said, as she tried to catch me, but she was too late. 'HYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!' I screamed, afraid that I'd die. But then, I made some flips, and I landed on the floor, feet first. 'I...really...morphed?' I mumbled. 'Dennise-chan! Are you okay?' Mayu asked to me, worried. I looked up at her, too ashamed to tell something. 'Ah ha ha ha ha eheh he...' I said, as I walked inside again.

* * *

After school, I was worried about tomorrow. I got money for letting dogs out in my neighborhood, and got enough to go to Shibuya and back with the train. 'Ah..Why am I so worried? I've got enough to go...' I said. 'Maybe it's because I still haven't transformed.. I wonder if the Mew Mews will help me tomorrow to transform..' I thought, as my phone rang. 'Eh? Mia?' I said, as I picked up the call. 'Hai?' I said. 'Dennise-chan, I wanted to ask you something, Mayu-chan wanted to ask it too...' Mia said, as I heard the sound of phone being picked up.

'Did you morph into a cat?!' Mia and Mayu screamed, as I jumped because I was scared. 'Hya! Ouch.' I said. 'What happened, Dennise-chan?' Mayu asked. 'I didn't like the screaming, so I jumped and banged my head on the ceiling.' I said, rubbing my head. 'WAAAAAT? That means you DID morph with a cat, Dennise-chan!' Mia said. 'I didn't really remember the morphing until after school...he he..' I said. 'I thought there was something wrong with that!' Mayu screamed. 'Don't. Scream. Please. Mayu. Chan.' I said slowly. 'Oh sorry.. Tell us if you're a Mew Mew straight after you heard, okay?' Mayu said. 'You'll be the third to know..Mia and Mayu-chan.' I said. 'Third? What are you talking about?' Mia asked. 'Well, the Mew Mews will know first, then I will, and you'll be the third.' I said. 'Okay. bye-bye!' Mia and Mayu said. 'Bye-bye, see you girls monday, okay?' I asked. 'Alright!' they said.

* * *

'Why am I so nervous for tomorrow? Help me, Lettuce.' Ichigo said. 'Well, Ichigo, it seems you really want to find her, and fight with her.' Lettuce said. 'Fighting? What are you saying, Lettuce?' Ichigo asked curious. 'Aaaahh...' Lettuce said, while she turned red. 'I.. I mean... You weren't supposed to know...' 'There's a new enemy, isn't there, Lettuce?' Ichigo asked. 'Yes..I'm so sorry, Ichigo-san!' Lettuce said, while she was to nervous to look at Ichigo. 'Hmm.' Ichigo said, as she went outside.

'Aoyuma-kun... I want to find that sixth girl...fast.' Ichigo said trough her phone. 'Why is that, Ichigo?' Aoyuma asked. 'Don't tell anyone about this, but Lettuce just confessed that there is a new enemy..' Ichigo said. 'You'll fight with us, won't you, Aoyuma-kun?' 'Of course, Ichigo! Anything to keep you safe!' Aoyuma replied. 'Okay, just making sure, alright?' Ichigo said. 'Yes, of course Ichigo, I'll be there tomorrow. Bye-bye!' Aoyuma said. 'Arigato, Aoyuma-kun! Bye-bye.' Ichigo said.

* * *

'Pffft, new Mew Mew. I just know I'll hate her..' Taruto mumbled as he was playing with a small ball in his hand. 'Ah, what did you say, Tart?' Pai asked, while he came into the room. 'Just that I don't want a new Mew Mew, Pie.' Taruto said, bored. 'Listen up, Tart, we have nothing to do with it, if she can fight like the others, you'll won't hear complaining out of my mouth.' Pai said.

'And besides...' Kisshu said as he came in. 'I want to pun someone, who doesn't know any of my puns yet, so I won't complain, either.' he said. 'That's just unfair, you both have'nt even met her, and then you already know what you'll do with her. And I know nothing..' Taruto said. 'Well, what would make you like her?' Kisshu asked. 'If she's young, like Pudding? If she's nice, like Lettuce?' Kisshu said. 'Leave Pudding out of this!' Taruto said, angry. 'Calm down,you little shrimp. I didn't say anything wrong about her.' Kisshu said. 'Don't call me a shrimp! Wait until I'm as old as you!' Taruto said. 'And then what? I'd still be bigger than you, because I keep growing, too.' Kisshu said. 'I'm leaving.' Pai said. 'Bye Pie.' Taruto and Kisshu said, and they went on talking.

* * *

'WAAAH! It's 12:00! I need to go, or I won't be on time!' I said, as I got ready for Shibuya. I grabbed the lunchbox Mia and Mayu gave me, and left the house. 'Uhm, let's see... If I'll be at the station at 12:30, I'll have time to get something to eat on the train, take the train to Shibuya, wait 2 hours until I get there...' 'Get out of the train, take the bus to the shopping mall(15 min.), and find the audition room. I guess they put signs in there..' I thought, as I looked at a map of the shopping mall.

'Next stop, Shibuya central.' the announcer of the train said, and I got out of the train. 'Hmm.. let's see...go to the exit...' I said as I didn't know that I was already outside. 'Ah, okay!' I thought. 'And now...busplatform 5...Oh, there's the bus!' I said,as I got on the bus just in time. 'Hmm...I'm early..It's 14:30.' I thought. 'Hmm..I guess it doesn't matter.' 'Next stop, Shibuya Mall.' the announer said, as I walked out of the bus.

* * *

'Yes! I'm finally here!' I said, happily, as I looked at my number. '121, huh? That's my lucky number :)' I thought. '118, please?' A woman asked, as the next person went in. 'It's almost my turn...I hope I'm the sixth Mew...' I thought. The numbers went on, until the woman finally said:'Number 121 please?' I stood up, nervous as I was, and walked inside.

'Hello, you're Dennise Michiko, I assume?' Keiichiro asked me. 'Yes, that's me.' I said. 'Okay so, do you remember any kind of morphing with an animal?' Shirogane took all the questions. 'Yes, actually. Wenesdaynight, in my sleep, I morphed with a black cat.' I said. 'Okay..' Shirogane said as he wrote something. 'What's your all-time favorite colour?' he asked. 'I like 2 colours out of all of them. Turquoise and Pink.' I said.

'We're almost done, just show that you can transform.' Shirogane said. 'I...don't know how to transform...' I said. The Mew Mews looked at eachother. Then one of them finally said something. 'Come on girls, I believe her, let's give her some power.' Ichigo said. 'What? Why do you only believe her?' Mint asked. 'Because she's answered the questions correctly. I think we should help her transform.' Ichigo said. 'The pendant, please.' she asked Shirogane, and he gave it to her.

'Come here, Dennise, and I'll give you the pendant.' Ichigo said. I was really surprised, and walked to Ichigo. 'Here you go.' Ichigo said, as she handed the pendant to me. 'Good luck with transforming.' I looked at the pendant, and it was pink with turquoise. I nodded at Ichigo, and closed my eyes. 'I feel it,I can feel my body calling for it...' I thought. I opened my eyes and said, without thinking; 'Mew Mew Dennise! METAMORPHO-SIS!

I came into something that was like a whole other world. I made moves as my brown hair turned turquoise and the braided hair turned pink and purple, I streched my arms, as vines came all over them. I felt a dress on me, a band on my left leg, and a necklace with something cold on it. I felt shoes going on my feet, and they fit perfectly. I also felt cat ears and a tail coming out of my head and back. The last thing I felt was a pair of gloves, a bow on one of my gloves and my tail. And some bands on my arms. Then, I made a peace sign, without noticing.

* * *

When I snapped out of that, I saw everyone looked at me, and I heard them clapping. I looked in the mirror that was in the room. My eyes were pink and I had black cat ears and a tail. I looked beautiful. 'Yeah! I knew she was the one!' Ichigo said happy. 'Huh, it turns out you were right after all...' Mint said. 'Sorry for that, Mew Dennise.' and she smiled.

'That's right..now my name is Mew Dennise. I have to tell Mia and Mayu!' I thought. 'Oh, but one thing.' Shirogane said. 'Nani?' I asked. 'You can't tell anyone.' Shirogane said. 'Eh? But..I promised my best friends...' I said. 'Uhm, Shirogane? Aoyuma-kun knows it, too, so why can't her best friends?' Ichigo asked. Shirogane sighed. 'How well do you trust your friends?' he asked. 'I'd trust them with my life.' I said. 'Then do that, and imagine what it would be if they'd tell everyone.' Shirogane said. 'I get it..I'll tell them I'm not a Mew Mew...' I said, hesitating. 'It's for the best, Dennise-chan!' Lettuce said. 'Yeah, and it wouldn't matter!' Pudding said. 'Hmm..Thanks girls.' I said. 'Group hug!' Pudding said. And they came to me for a group hug. 'The sixth Mew, yeah!' The Mew Mews said, including me.

* * *

'So they found her, huh?' Kisshu asked. 'It seems like it. Keiichiro contacted me and they're coming to the café with the new Mew.' Pai said. 'Aaw, this going to be fun! I'll wait for her, and give her the surprise.' Kisshu said, as he chuckled. 'You baka!' Pai said as she slapped Kisshu on the head. 'Hey! Was that nessecary?' Kisshu asked. 'If you mean kissing her with surprise then no! You want her to feel confertable, not be scared.' Pai said.

'And besides...' Taruto said as he came in. 'I'd like to meet her first of us all.' 'Pfft. Fine.' Kisshu said. 'But I'll make it a very special first moment, and you have nothing to say about it, am I clear?' Kisshu said. 'Fine by me.' Taruto said. Pai sighed. 'Fine, just don't let her die or else.' 'As if I'd do that to my kitty-cat' Kisshu chuckled. 'Wha- How did you know she was infused with a cat?' Pai said surprised. 'Let's just call it a lucky guess.' Kisshu said.

* * *

'So, Dennise-oneechan, were you very worried for the audition?' Pudding asked. 'Very. I was thinking days about it. And.. well, I'm just so relieved now :).' I said. 'She called me Dennise-oneechan! I really feel like a Mew Mew already.' I thought. 'Ohp, we're here. Café Mew Mew.' Akasakasan said. I stared happy at that building; I was going to work there.

Shirogane opened the doors, and we all went in. I was looking everywhere. 'This really is a kawaii café.' I said. 'Yup! ^^ And we have a surprise for you, Dennise-chan.' Ichigo said. 'Eh? What is it?' I asked, curious. 'I'll show you!' Ichigo said as she took my hand and went upstairs with me. 'Woah, Ichigo-chan, where are we going?' I asked. 'You'll see..' she replied, as she entered a small room. She turned on the light, and I saw this was the dressing room. 'Don't say you have what I think you have...' I said. 'Yes we do..' Ichigo said, as she grabbed a package and gave it to me. 'A present from us, to you. 'Arigato, Ichigo-chan! ^^' I said, as I opened the package...

* * *

'That looks great on you, Dennise-chan!' Ichigo said. 'Really? You think?' I asked. 'Totally! Turquoise really fits you!' she said happily. I looked at myself in a mirror. I was wearing my own work uniform. 'Let's show it to the others!' Ichigo said. 'Okay, Ichigo-chan!' I replied.

When we came downstairs, I only got good reactions on the uniform. 'It looks great on you, Dennise-chan!' 'You look amazing, Dennise-oneechan!' Zakuro only nodded, and that was enough for me. 'Well, I guess I don't need it right now, so I'd better change again.' I said, as I went upstairs again.

When I was done, there was a big cake on a table, and Akasaka-san said that he wanted us to celebrate. 'Wow, this looks great!' I said. 'Well, who would like a piece?' 'Me!' everyone said.

* * *

When we were done, Ichigo wanted to tell me something. 'I guess that now we're done eating cake, you could meet everyone else.' she said. 'Everyone else?' I asked. 'You'll find out soon enough.' Pudding said. 'If you'd just go outside without us. We'll be there in a bit.' Ichigo said. 'Uhm, alright.' I said, as I walked to the door.

I walked out of the café, and started wondering why they wanted to me to go outside alone. I thought I was prepared, but well... When I was standing infront of the café I heard someone call for me. 'Congratulations, Mew Dennise.' I heard. 'Eh? Who said that?' I said. I looked up at the café, and a shadow jumped off.

Before I knew it, someone was kissing me. When he stopped, he took a step back. 'Who the heck are you?' I asked, confused, and the person grinned. 'My name is Kisshu. Thanks for the kiss. Don't worry, you'll see me real often.' Kisshu said. 'Wha- Wait a second...I know who you are.' I said, as I walked to him. I guess he thought I wanted another kiss, because he bended over, but I put my finger on his lips. 'I just want to know, Kisshu.. Where are Taruto and Pai?' I asked, and he looked surprised. I couldn't help but grin back the same way.

'Well,that didn't go as expected, but it was a nice moment anyway.' Kisshu said, as he grabbed my chin with his fingers, and tilted my head. 'If you want to see Taruto and Pai, I'll take you to them.' Kisshu said, mockingly. 'Alright, Kisshu, go on and do that.' I said, while crossing my arms. 'Well, I guess there's no fooling you. Because you're too smart.' he said. 'Yes, and I'm too smart to think that you actually meant that.' I said, while grinning. 'Cripes, kitty-cat, perhaps you'd like another kiss?' He asked. 'I wouldn't mind, actually, if I didn't want to meet Pai and Taruto. I'm going inside to check on the girls.' I said, as I walked back to the café, but Kisshu took my hand.

'What is it?' I asked, as I turned around. 'This time I really mean it. But i'm actually pretty fond of you.' Kisshu said, and that surprised me. 'Uhm, right. are you going insde,too, or are you just gonna sit here, thinking about kissing me again?' I asked. 'I might take on that offer.' Kisshu said. 'If you do, come with me.' I said as he let my hand go, and I walked to the café doors.

* * *

'Congratulations, Mew Dennise.' Pai said, when I came in. I was waiting until he'd do something, but when he didn't, I answered. 'Thank you, Pai.' 'Hey Dennise-oneechan, I think you've already met Kisshu. Haven't you?' Pudding asked. 'Yes Pudding, I did meet him. A very, shall I say, special meeting...' I said. 'Don't tell us, Dennise-chan. He kissed you, didn't he?' Ichigo asked. 'He did, but I didn't mind. I beat him in his own game, later on.' I said. 'And that was fun :).'

* * *

'I need to go outside.' Pai said a little bit later. I thought why he'd go outside, probably to talk to Kisshu, and, hopefully, get Taruto to come. 'Pudding?' I asked. 'Yeah, Dennise-oneechan?' she replied. 'I just wanted to know, where's Taruto?' I asked her. 'Taru-Taru? Hmmm...I don't know, should I get him?' she said. 'But Pudding, if you don't know where he is, how can you get him?' I asked. 'He'll come when I'll ask him.' Pudding said. 'Alright, then. Oh, could you take this piece of candy to him?' I said to Pudding as I handed her 2 pieces of candy. 'Where's the second one for, Dennise-oneechan?' she asked. 'It's for you, Pudding. :)' I said, smiling...

* * *

**Second chapter: Complete. I really wanted to do the whole Kisshu meeting, so this chapter is longer than ever. I hope you enjoy, and, if you haven't yet, read my other TMM story: Be With You, Forever. I really love the reviews you all give me and I'm super happy that you like my story's. Next thing I'll write will be Chapter 5 of: Be With You, Forever, So keep an eye out for that.**

**Guess that's all for now!**

**Lot's 'O Love From The Mew Mews**

**~Mew Dennise Nyan!**


	3. Chapter 3 Rock, Paper, Scissors Revenge!

**Hey everyone! It's Mew Dennise with today another chapter of: My Life As A Mew Mew. I really hope you enjoy this, and now, I will preform a piece I have prepared from Hamlet. _To Mew Or Not To Mew, That, Is The Question. If Ye Think About The First Meeting Too Much, Ye Will Have It Stuck In Ye Head. _Thank you, Thank you. Yes, I know that I'm an amazing actress.**

**See you at the end of the page!**

**-Mew Dennise~Nyan!**

* * *

'Dennise-oneechan!' Pudding said, as she walked to me. 'Pudding! How did it go with Taruto? Is he coming?' I asked. 'About that..Taru-Taru says that he'd like to see you, on the rooftop.' Pudding said. 'The...rooftop? And why on the rooftop? I'd fall down there...' I said. 'Dennise-oneechan, did you forget that you're half-cat now? You wouldn't fall, especially if you transform.' Pudding said.

'That's true, Pudding-imōto. Okay, I'll be right back.' I said. 'Pudding-imōto?' Pudding asked, as she hugged me. 'Oh, do you want me to keep calling you that?' I asked her, while hugging her back. 'Yes please, oneechan :)' Pudding said happily, as I stroked her hair. 'I'll be going to the roof now, alright? Mew Mew Dennise! METAMORPHO-SIS!' I said.

When I got out of the 'transforming world', I thought what changed I'd make when I transformed. My brown hair turns turquoise. My green eyes turn pink. My schooluniform changes into my mew mew outfit... 'So there you are, Mew Dennise.' Taruto said, as I had reached the roof. 'Taruto! Why did you want me to come to the roof?' I asked. 'I could tell you, but I just want to see your weapon.' Taruto said.

'My...weapon? How can I call for that if there's no danger?' I asked. 'You know how. I'LL be the danger.' Taruto said. 'Ha ha ha!' I laughed. 'H-Hey! What's so funny?' he asked. 'You're an 11 year old, Taruto, why would you wanna fight a 13 year old like me?' I asked. 'Don't be so full of yourself, Mew Dennise. I can at least call for my weapon, because you're an old hag, you can't.' he grinned. 'Old hag..' I said, as I got angry. 'Chibiko.' I said. (Runt) 'Wha-' Taruto said surprised. 'Chibiko, chibiko,chibiko,chibiko,chibiko,chibiko, chibiko,chibiko, chibiko,chibiko,chibiko,chibiko,chibiko...' I repeated. 'Stop saying chibiko,chibiko all the time! RAAAAAAAAAARG!' Taruto said, as he charged at me. I just avoided him.

'H-hey! What do you think you're doing? You're being a bad boy, and for that, you'll pay!' I said, while I made a peace sign at him. 'You're like Ichigo alright. Just fight me!' Taruto said. 'But I don't want to fight you, Taruto! What would Pudding-imōto say if she heard you?' I asked. That surprised him. 'Pudding...imōto? You've only just met her, and now you call her your little sister?' he asked. 'She calls me her big sister, too, so why not?' I asked. 'A good point you have there, but just show me your weapon already.' Taruto said. 'Fine!' I said.

'You're being a bad boy, and now, you'll pay for that!' I said. 'Yes..' Taruto wishpered. 'Rose Fan!' I called, as a pink and turquoise fan appeared.'The attack, I feel it coming.' I said, as I spreaded my eyes further. 'Ribbon...Rose Fan Rush!' I yelled, as a large wind charged at Taruto, blowing him almost off of the roof. 'That's all you've got?' Taruto asked. 'No, but I don't want to hurt you, Taru.' I said, giving Taruto a nickname. 'Taru..' Taruto said, as his eyes grew bigger, and he started crying. I walked to him to give him a hug.

'Waaaaaaah...' Taruto whined. 'Forget about all the fighting stuff, I want you to be my friend, like all the others...' I sighed, as I said: 'Of course, Taru, I'll be friends with you forever..' as I transformed back to normal, and grabbed his hand. 'Come on, Taru, there's cake downstairs. I'll give you a piece, alright?' I asked nicely. Taruto nodded, as he stopped crying. 'Thanks, Dennise-oneechan.' I smiled at him and made a happy sound.

* * *

'That girl...I can't get over her.' Kisshu thought, while he was sitting on a pillar. 'She's just like everyone, as I thought. So they chose the perfect combination between all of us.' 'Baka!' Pai said, as he slapped Kisshu on his head again. 'Why was that neccesary?!' Kisshu asked angry. 'I told you you shouldn't have kissed her! Now she's gonna be all about you!' Pai said. 'What are you talking about, Pie?' Kisshu asked innocent.

'You know exactly what I mean! Mew Dennise is a mixture of ALL of our emotions, power, and behavior! If you don't watch out, you'll make her a female clone of you!' Pai said angry. 'Well if she's still gonna be female, I'll be happy enough!' Kisshu said, joking, as Pai slapped him again. 'Ah, but if you turn her into a clone of yours, there will be no more Ichigo left in her!' Pai said. 'No more...neko inside her?' Kisshu asked. 'Exactly. She'll even become like us, and you won't do that to her, would you?' Pai asked. 'Tsssk. I like her too much for that...' Kisshu said, as he crossed his arms. 'Fine, I'll be careful.'

* * *

'Ichigo, can I ask you something?' I asked. 'Yeah, of course, what's up? :)' she replied. 'Well, when I said that the meeting with Kisshu was special, how did you know he kissed me?' I asked. 'Well, that was easy, for one, it's Kisshu we're talking about. And second of all, he did the same with me. My very first kiss...' Ichigo said, nervous. 'The same? I didn't realise it was my first kiss, actually... It wasn't too bad, actually...' I said, as Ichigo hit me on the head. 'Why, Ichigo?' I asked. 'He wants you to think that, Dennise-chan. I thought about it for days... I didn't like it.' Ichigo said. 'Ah, but to me, it wasn't that bad at all...'

'Oh! I wanted to ask you something.' I said. 'What is it?' Ichigo asked. 'Well, at first, Taruto wanted to fight me, he called me an old hag, and I kept saying chibiko. Later on, he said: 'You're like Ichigo alright.' What does that mean?' I explained. 'Ah, well, when we were still enemy's, he once called me an old hag, too, I kept calling chibiko, too. He he he...I guess we're alike..' Ichigo said.

* * *

'By the way, Shirogane. How am I supposed to come here everyday to work?' I asked. 'You just need to come after your school's done, and then you work here until 18:00.' he said. 'I live quite a long way from here, you know.' I said. 'We thought about that. Here.' Shirogane said, as he handed me a card. 'A...train card?' I asked. 'It's a year traincard. Wich means; After school, you go with the train and walk the 2 blocks to the café. It's 15 minutes with the train.' Shirogane explained.

'Oh, alright, and I pay the card by working at the café? I asked. 'Exactly, and by the way, go to the basement.' Shirogane said. 'Why..?' I asked. 'No time, just go.' Shirogane replied.

* * *

'Aoyuma-kun, this is Dennise-chan. Dennise-chan, this is Aoyuma-kun.' Ichigo said. 'Nice to meet you, Aoyuma-san.' I said. 'Nice to meet you too, Dennise, congratulations.' Aoyuma-kun said. 'Thanks!' I said. 'Quit the chit-chat and let me talk.' Shirogane said. 'Hey! I just want to meet everyone!' I said, angry.

'Whatever, buisness talking now. There is a new enemy, and that's the reason that we need you, Mew Dennise.' 'But why me? What maked the Mew Mews stronger with me?' I asked. 'Let me finish. The team is stronger with you, because you have 2 weapons, and it has multiple attacks, wich means that to use them, you'll need to work together with the color of the attack. The Mew Mew with the same color, that is.' Shirogane said.

'But wait a second, how do I call for that weapon, and how am I suppoesed to know wich attack will be chosen?' I asked. 'You need to be on your strongest, and that will get easyer once you get more into the fighting. Oh and also, you are the combination of all of us.' Shirogane said. 'Oh alright so- WAAAAAAAAT? All of US? Who is US?' I asked.

'The Mew Mews, and the aliens.' Shirogane said. 'Your current weapon, the Rose Fan, has the power of wind. That's Pai's powers. The way you react on things, depends on whoever you spend the most time with. Meaning; If you might hang out too much with Mint, for instance, you'll behave the same, until you spend time with everyone else again.' 'So I beat Kisshu in his own plans when we met, only because I hung out with him?' I asked. 'Exactly, neko-chan.' Kisshu said, as he telepotred into the basement. 'HYA! Don't come in like that all of a sudden! \(^o^)/' I said, as my ears and tail popped out. Kisshu grinned.

'One more thing. Your transformation changes when you hang out with that person,too so be careful.' Shirogane said. 'We're gonna take advantage of this when the press comes to see the new Mew.' 'Why is that, Shirogane?' I asked. 'It's because you don't want your friends to know about it, do you?' 'Erm...I...I guess this is for the best, then.' I replied.

* * *

'You need to go to a location right now so I'd say: Go! Tokyo Mew Mew!' Shirogane said. 'Mew Mew Zakuro!' 'Mew Mew Pudding!' 'Mew Mew Lettuce!' 'Mew Mew Mint!' 'Mew Mew Dennise!' 'Mew Mew Strawberry!' 'METAMORPHO-SIS!' 'I think I'm getting used to this transformation world.' I thought, while I was transforming. 'Oohp! Time for the peace! 'Jinrui no tame ni, watashitachiha sābisu no yō ni narimasu ~Nyan!' I said, as I made a peace sign. (For mankind, we'll be of service ~Nyan!)

'Let's go, girls!' Ichigo said. 'Alright! Where do we go, Mew Ichigo?' I asked. 'To the mall! There's a thing that is like a really big Chimera Animal!' Ichigo said. 'Let's go then!' I said, seriously.

* * *

'There it is!' Mint said. 'W-what the heck is THAT?' I asked, looking at the beast. It was like a really big tiger, but it was as big as two houses and it was yellow and purple. 'That, Mew Dennise, is what we call a Chimera Animal.' Zakuro said. 'Let's do this!' I said, as I made a serious face. 'Rose Fan!' 'ZaCros Whip!' 'Pudding Ring!' 'Lettustanets!' 'Minto Arrow!' 'Strawberry Bell!'

'What do we do, Mew Ichigo?' I asked her. 'I guess we all take a turn. You first, Mew Dennise!' I nodded. 'Ribbon...Rose Fan Rush!' I said, as an enormous wind casts over the tiger, making him step backwards. 'Mew Lettuce! Let's do our attacks together! Maybe we can create something bigger!' I said. 'Alright!' 'Ribbon...Rose Fan(Lettuce) Rush!' we said, as our attacks created a massive hurricane. 'Mew Ichigo! Now is your chance!' I said. Ichigo nodded. 'Ribbon..Strawberry Surprise!'

The massive tiger dropped down on the ground, and a jellyfish came out. 'Nom!' Masha said, as he collected the jellyfish. 'I...I think we did it, girls...' I said, breathing heavily. 'Mew Dennise! Are you all right?' Lettuce and Ichigo asked. 'Yeah, it's just...' I said, as I fell down to the ground and fainted.

* * *

Somewhere in the basement of Café Mew Mew, Shirogane sent a message to Ichigo,telling her to: 'Not worry about me' and that I was just: 'Not used to the fighting yet'. But I know that wasn't true. I heard the message, and with all the power I had left, I transformed back to my schooluniform and said: 'Just, get me back.' I felt strong arms pick me up, and carrying me easily. The last things I heard were:'Dennise-oneechan!' and 'Aoyuma-kun! Are you gonna bring her back?' The arms that were holding me, were probably the arms of the Blue Knight.

When I woke up, I was in my own room, and thought it was just a dream. I thought I wasn't a Mew Mew after all, until I looked next to me. Pudding,Ichigo, Lettuce and Taruto were standing next to my bed. 'Eh? What happened?' I asked. 'Dennise-oneechan!' Pudding and Taruto said, as they both hugged me. I smiled. 'You fainted after the battle, Dennise-san.' Lettuce said. 'Fainted? I don't even care anymore. I'm just happy that that all wasn't just a dream.'

'What do you mean by that, Dennise-oneechan?' Taruto asked. Well, Taru-otōto, for a second, I thought I wasn't a Mew Mew after all. I just wanted it to be true. And it is, so I'm fine, really. So don't worry about me. :)' I said. 'But I remember being carried away...Ichigo, was that the Blue Knight?' 'Erm, yeah... That was Aoyuma-kun. He's so nice for everyone... ^-^' Ichigo said. 'I guess I'll have to just, wait until after school until my 'real' life starts, right?' I asked. 'If you think of us as your family, we really like you too, Dennise-chan :).' Ichigo said. 'Wait a second...How did you get me home when my parents don't even know who you are?' I asked, as everyone dissapeared.

'We were holograms! We dropped you off at home, and left Masha to give you our message :) Get Well Soon, and see you sunday at 3!' Ichigo said. 'Oh, 3 'o clock? Let's see, what time is it...WHUAAAH! It's almost 3 'o clock!' I said, as I told Masha to go back to the café and appologize for me being late. When Masha left, I dressed in a rush, and got on the first train to the café, readying to walk 2 blocks.

* * *

When I eventually got there though, I was out of breath, and decided to sit on a bench to calm down a bit. And, Kisshu, the guy who couldn't get over me, kissed me once more in a surprise attack. 'Well, it seems you're up and at 'em, aren't you Kisshu?' I asked. 'What makes you so down, neko-chan?' Kisshu asked, while he was hanging upside-down in a tree. I sighed. 'It's nothing big, really, I just had to rush this morning. I'll be going to work now.' I said. 'I'll come with you, neko-chan.' Kisshu said. 'What do you want from me, Kisshu?' I asked, irrated. 'Well,I could say that, but do I have to spell it out for you?' Kisshu asked. ' I want a: K I S S.' 'You LITERALLY just got one.' I said. 'Not enough, if you really want to-' Kisshu said, as I kissed him full on the lips. 'Happy now?' I asked. 'Really.' Kisshu said.

'Dennise, you're late.' Mint said. 'I know, but I thought you got my message from Masha that I'd be late?' I asked. 'Yeah, I just had to say it anyways.' Mint said. I sighed, as I walked up the stairs to put my uniform on. I ran into Ichigo in the hallway, though. 'Dennise-chan! Are you feeling alright? :D' She asked happily. 'What makes you so happy, Ichigo?' I asked. 'I heard from a little birdie that you are in love.' she said mischievious. I blushed. 'O/w/O I-ichigo..What are you talking about...?' I asked. 'I knew it! Who is it?' she asked. 'Alright Ichigo, I may or may not have a little chrush on someone. Not telling who, though.' I said.

'Aw, come on! Who is it?' she tried. 'Not telling you, Ichigo, let's just go downstairs to work.' I said, as I was in my uniform. 'Ichigo? Do you think costumers will think that I'm the new Mew Mew because there's a new employee?' I asked, while walking down the stairs. 'Nah, we'll just say we had to hire someone and that you're...family. That's not a lie, at least. :)' Ichigo said.

* * *

'Kish, what did you do?' Taruto asked. 'What are you talking about, Tart? I'm not acting weird.' Kisshu said, still confused about the kiss. 'I didn't say you were acting weird. What happened between you and Dennise-oneechan?' Taruto asked.

'Not telling you, Tart.' Kisshu said. 'I guess we have to settle this like humans, don't we? Taruto asked. '..With Rock Paper Scissors!' Kisshu looked up. 'Uhm..On what condition?' He asked.'If you win, you don't have to tell anything, if I win, though, you'll tell me everything.' 'Deal.' Kisshu said. 'Good. Let us start.' Taruto said, as both of them put their hands behind their backs. 'Ready your weapons!' Kisshu and Taruto said.

'Rock, Paper, Scissors!' They said, as they both did the Rock move. 'Second round! Rock, Paper, Scissors!' They said, as Kisshu made a Paper move and Taruto a Scissors. 'Heh! Now, tell me, what happened between you and Dennise-oneechan.' Taruto said. 'Damn. Alright, Tart..'

* * *

**Dum,dum,dum,dum,dum,dum. There we have it! Chapter 3! The beginning of something good. I've been obsessing about Tokyo Mew Mew more and more. If you have the same issue, let me know in a review or PM. Also, because of my big obsession, chapters of this story will be really,really long. But you know what? I DON'T CAAAAAAARE! Hahaha! -makes a serious face- Pewdiepie referance.**

**Lot's 'O love and until our Mew(Sorry :3) adventure! (Hands you a cookie)**

**-Mew Dennise~Nyan!**


	4. Chapter 4 Strawberry Surprise?

**Hey everyone! Here's Mew Dennise back with moar My Life As A Mew Mew! I've been thinking...About the fighting in my story. I've come up with good ideas. So..How is your day going? Follow me on twitter. ( Dennise_sushi) I know I promised Be With you, Forever, but I don't really get much ideas. The chapter 5 will be extravacanza, though. It'll be the Sushiichigo-BeWithYouForver-FanFic-Story-Show-OnTheWeb-Online-LoveStory-Extravacanza... Copyrighted. ©2013 ~Sushiichigo~**

**See you at the end of the chapter!**

**~Mew Dennise**

* * *

'WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!' Taruto said, very confused. 'You've gotta be kidding me!' 'I'm not. She kissed me.' Kisshu said. 'Heh, I'm sure she did that because you were annoying again..' Taruto said, not knowing that he said it out loud. 'You say what now?' Kisshu asked. 'Wuah! Did I..' Taruto started. 'I'm going to play with my little neko-chan. Bye.' Kisshu said, cutting Taruto off. 'H-hey! Wait just a second!' Taruto said, as he did his little 'Dance' **(stepping on his left foot and then the right one).**

* * *

'Can I have water?' a costumer asked. 'Coming!' I said. 'Check please!' another cosumer asked. 'I'll be right there!' I said. 'Can someone take my order?' another costumer asked. 'Hai!' I said, getting a little tired. I walked from side to side, around the whole café. 'Wait a second! Why aren't you girls helping?' I asked to everyone else. 'I have to do everything on my own here!'

'Well, it's just that we wanna test your working. It's really nothing big. It's just for this day.' Shirogane said. 'The WHOLE day?! \(*_*)/' I said, very mad at Shirogane. 'You didn't do this to the others, or did you?!' I yelled. 'No, but you're not like the others. It's more about.. Alright, it's about yester- Shirogane said,as I cut him off. 'Who cares about yesterday! I feel fine! I'm just- Hey..why are you all...' I said, as everything started spinning and I fainted.

'Dennise-san!' 'Dennise-oneechan!' Akasaka-san and Pudding yelled. 'H-hey, I'm fine, I think I'm just a little sick.' I said calmly. Lettuce put her hand on my forehead. 'You've got yourself a pretty bad fever, Dennise-san!' she said, as she got loads of things out of her bag. 'H-hey Lettuce, you really don't need to-' I tried, as Lettuce put a thermometer in my mouth.

'38º! You're really sick!' Lettuce said. 'You should rest a couple of days!' 'But..' I said, as I got the thermometer of out my mouth. 'I can't go home like this. Can someone go with me?' 'I'll go with you, Dennise-oneechan!' Pudding said. 'Wait a second. It's better if Mint or Zakuro goes with her.' Shirogane said. 'Eh? But then I'll act like them..I can't act like them-no offence- at home!' I said. 'Mint, you're going with her.' Shirogane said. 'Alright then, I guess it can't be helped. And if she's going to be like me, I bet we'll get along easyer.' Mint said.

* * *

'So this is your house? Pretty small, isn't it?' Mint asked. 'Well, unlike you, my parents aren't rich. I want to see your place sometime, too.' I said. 'Thanks for coming with me.' 'It was nothing, but you should drink much.' Mint said. 'Uhm... Alright then, Mint-oneesama.' I said. 'I'll see you when I'm better.' I opened the door, and went inside.

'Mom! Dad!' I yelled, to see if they were home. When I noticed they weren't, I went upstairs, and sent my mother a text message to let her know I was sick. '_Mom, I'm sick, and at home. I'm going to rest, and don't rush home, please, I'm fine.' _A minute later, I got a message back: '_If you say so honey. Text or call me if you need anything. See you at 18:00! -Love, Mom.'_

I went upstairs to go sleep a bit, but Kisshu heard I was sick, and I don't know how he did, but he teleported to me, while he didn't know where I lived. 'Hey, koneko-chan!' he said, with crossed arms. 'KYA! \(^o^)/ Kisshu! How did you get here?' I said, confused. 'I can do those things. If I just want to teleport to you, I can do that without knowing the location. By the way, where are we?' he asked.

'You're standing in my bedroom, and I was about to sleep for a while.' I said, emotionless, with my ears and tail sticking out. 'Uhm, your tail and ears are-' Kisshu started. 'I know.' I said. 'Why did you come here?' I asked, as my ears and tail went away. 'I wanted to know why you kissed me.' Kisshu said. 'Don't tell me that that's because you actually care, because you don't care when it's a girl you like.' I said.

'O/W\\O What?...I don't LIKE you, but you're nice.' Kisshu said, nervous. 'Right, so you give kisses to every girl you like. You expect me to believe that?' I asked. 'You don't have to, but it's good if you do.' Kisshu said. 'Well, I guess I'll let you sleep, for now. I'll see you in a couple of days.' Kisshu said, as he kissed me on my cheek, and teleported away, before I could do something.

* * *

'Are you sure about this, Pie?' Taruto asked. 'Yes. I will give it to her.' Pai said, as he was holding his fan. 'And you expect your plan to work?' Taruto asked. 'Yes, if my calculations are correct, it'll work perfectly. If it's ment to be, the colors will change, but the attacks will be the same.' Pai said. 'And you also believe that Mew Dennise can use the other's weapons, Pie?' Taruto asked.

'Yes Tart, I do believe that when she gains enough power, she can use the Strawberry Bell, for instance. She'll need a right amount of power, though.' Pai said, as he took his fan. 'It's time that I tell Keiichiro and Ryo about this.' 'Good luck, you'll need it.' Taruto said. 'Heh, I don't believe that, Tart.' Pai said, as he teleported to the basement of Café Mew Mew.

* * *

'Hey everyone! I'm back!' I said, happy. 'Dennise-san!' Lettuce said, happy to see me. 'How are you feeling?' 'I feel just fine! After those 2 days of resting, I can feel like I can fight anything ~Nyaa! I'm getting changed for work!' I said, as I went up the stairs. I hummed a happy song, as everyone went back to work.

'Dennise-chan!' Ichigo said, as she came out of the dressing room. 'Good afternoon, Ichigo!' I said, as I entered the dressing room. 'Oh! Wait a second, Dennise-chan!' Ichigo said, as she grabbed my arm. 'Eh? What's up?' I asked. 'Pai said that he wants to see you after work, outside the café.' Ichigo said. 'Alright, thanks for telling me!' I said, as I went into the changing room.

'Hello, welcome to Café Mew Mew! What can I get you?' I asked to a costumer. '2 Strawberry daifuku's and a tarte tartin, please.' a costumer said. 'Alright! Coming up!' I said, as I went ot the kitchen. 'Good afternoon, Akasaka-san!' I said, as i met him in the kitchen, and got the cakes for the costumers. 'Good afternoon, Dennise-san. Are you feeling better?' He asked. 'Yeah! After the two days, I feel much better!' I said, as I walked out of the kitchen with the cakes.

'Here's your two strawberry daifuku's and the tarte tartin!' I said, as I put the cakes on the table. 'Enjoy!' I said, as I put the tray horizontally under my arm, and walked to Mint. 'Having your routine, I assume?' I asked Mint. 'But of course, I've never missed since I was little.' Mint said. 'So you feel okay now, Dennise-san?' she asked.

* * *

'Alright! Work's done for today!' I said happy and tired. 'Don't forget that Pai wants to see you after work, Dennise-san!' Akasaka-san said. 'Right! Thanks!' I said, as I went upstairs to change into my normal clothes again. 'Dennise-chan? Why do you think Pai wants to see you?' Ichigo asked. 'I don't know, Ichigo, but I bet it's important. 'Bye Ichigo! See you tomorrow!' I said. 'Bye-bye, Dennise-chan!' Ichigo said.

I walked down the stairs, said bye to everyone, and went outside. 'I wonder where Pai is..' I thought. 'There you are, Dennise.' Pai said, as he came down, standing next to me. 'Why did you want to see me, Pai?' I asked. 'I wanted to see you, because I need to give you something.' Pai said. 'Alright, what is it?' I asked, as Pai gave me his fan.

'You're...giving me your fan?' I asked. 'Don't you need it yourself?' 'No, I have another weapon, so I don't need this anymore. I know that you're strong, Mew Dennise.' Pai said. 'But why are you giving this to me?' I asked. 'Because we share powers.' Pai said, and i realised he was right. I bowed for him and said: 'Arigatō, Pai-san.' 'I'll take good care of it.' I said, as I put the fan in my bag.

'Dennise! To the basement! Now!' Shirogane said. 'Alright! Bye, Pai!' I said, as I rushed inside. 'A Chimera Animal? Yes! I want to fight today!' I said. 'Mina, ikou!' (Everyone, let's go!) Mew Mew Zakuro! Mew Mew Pudding! Mew Mew Lettuce! Mew Mew Mint! Mew Mew Strawberry! Mew Mew Dennise! METAMORPHO-SIS!' We said, as we transformed.

I guess I hung out with someone too much, because my hair was loose and curly, and my clothes were all pink. I probably hung out with Ichigo too much. 'Alright, it seems I've hung out too much with one of us, but this is not the time to worry about that! Let's go!' I said, as we ran out of the café, to our location. 'Mew Ichigo, Pai wanted to speak me because he wanted to give me his fan! I guess I get to use this.' I said, as I ran next to Ichigo.

* * *

'There it is!' Pudding said. 'Is that a...?' I asked. 'I think it is...' Lettuce said. 'A giant mole!' Mint said. 'I hope he's not dirty!' 'Mint! Now is not the time to worry about that!' I said. 'Ribbon...ZAKURO SPEAR!' Zakuro said, as she attacked the mole. 'It doesn't seem to work!' Pudding said. 'Let Pudding try it, na no da!' 'Mew Dennise!' She said, as Pudding looked at me. 'Right!' I said, as I lifted her, and jumped as high as I can, to the head of the mole.

'Do your best, Mew Pudding!' I said, as I let her go, and she did her attack. 'Ribbon..PUDDING RING INFERNO!' she said, as a giant pudding went to the mole, but he avoided it. I catched Pudding just before she landed on the ground. When we got back on the ground, I felt something shining in the bell that was in my tail. 'Pai's fan!' I said, as I summoned the fan, and it changed into pink and turquoise.

'Waaah, amazing!' I said. 'Maybe I can stop it!, then it's up to you, Mew Ichigo!' I said, as I jumped again, and stopped mid-air.' 'Pai's attack, I need to use it.' I thought, as I spreaded my eyes really wide. 'FUU RAI SEN!' I yelled, as electric shocks hit the mole, paralyzing him. 'Mew Ichigo!' I yelled, and she nodded. 'KYA!' Ichigo screamed, as I saw her flying thorugh the air. I catched her, but I didn't know what to do. 'Oh no, she's fainted, now we can't finish this off!' I said.

I was hopeless, but suddenly, I felt an enormous power in my body, and before I knew it, I was holding the Strawberry Bell. 'That's amazing, Mew Dennise na no da!' Pudding said. 'Maybe YOU can finish him off! Let's give her some of our power!' Pudding said, as everyone handed their power to me. 'Everyone..' I said as I closed my eyes. 'I'll make you proud!'

I put the bell on the bow on my glove, and a wind blew my hair back. I felt all the powers flying across me in circles, and then, I did Ichigo's attack. 'Ribbon...STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!' I yelled, and the attack destroyed the mole completely. 'Yatta!' I said. 'I did it!' 'That was so amazing, Dennise-oneechan!' 'Very impressive, but what about Ichigo?' Mint asked, as we all transformed back, and ran to Ichigo.

'Ichigo! Are you okay?' I asked, as Ichigo woke up. 'Huh? The mole's gone? What happened?' she asked. 'I don't know why and how, but I used Strawberry Surprise!' I said. 'Wow, Dennise-chan, that's amazing!' Ichigo said. 'It's really cool and all, but I'm tired now, should we go back?' 'Alright, Ichigo, I'll carry you!' I said.

* * *

**Aaaaand I'm back. Chapter 4 is completed and as I said at the beginning, next Be With You, Forever will be a Sushiichigo-BeWithYouForver-FanFic-Story-Show-OnTheWeb-Online-LoveStory-Extravacanza. But seriously, Copyrighted. © 2013 Sushiichigo. I also have some news. I got the Tokyo Mew Mew manga! I'm always reading volumes 1 and 2. (Haven't got 3 and 4 yet :L) And Then just skipping to Volume 5 XP. At least you have my story's.**

**Lot's 'O Friggin' Love And Until The Mew Chapter!**

**-Mew Dennise ~Nya!**


	5. Chapter 5 Mochida-kun?

**Alright, alright everyone, I know it. 'SUSHI! Y U NO UPLOAD CHAPTER 5 OF BE WITH YOU FORVER?' It's because I promised an Sushiichigo-BeWithYouForver-FanFic-Story-Show-OnTh eWeb-Online-LoveStory-Extravacanza... (Copyrighted©) But I need time, so calm your horses! Alright, maybe no one has said it. YET. I've been reading Tokyo Mew Mew manga, and I've completed the last one, and, when Kish(u) died, all I could say was: 'God damnit. Just..God Damnit!' I just love the way he looked when he said: 'I love you, Ichigo.' with his hair hanging and such.. This is getting too long... See you.**

**At The End Of The Page! (Take a seat, this can take a while ;)**

**-Mew Dennise ~Nyau!**

* * *

'That was a huge hit you took, Ichigo! Are you sure you're feeling alright?' I asked. 'Yeah, I've rested a bit now, I'm totally fine!' Ichigo said. 'I'm just thinking about what you said. About doing Strawberry Surprise..' 'I won't steal your attack, if that's what you're thinking. It...was just on the right moment.' I said, as Shirogane interrupted us. 'Go to Mint, now.' he said. 'Hey! Why do I have to hang out with her all of a sudden?' I asked. 'The press is coming this week.' Shirogane said. 'That's all.'

'I need to tell you something later, Dennise-chan, but now, go to Mint.' Ichigo wishpered in my ear. I nodded. 'Mint, I need to hang out with you, so I'm gonna go get some tea and a chair.' I said. 'So you'll join me with my tea? Alright.' Mint said, as I took the chair next to her and put a cup on the table. Mint poured some tea into my cup. 'Cheers.' she said, as she drank her tea. I took a sip, too.

* * *

'Everyone! Let's call it a day!' Ichigo said. 'You hung out with Mint for the day?' Shirogane asked. 'I think that's obvious, isn't it?' I asked. 'Well, I enjoyed our little tea session, let's do this more often.' Mint said. 'Sounds wonderful, Mint-oneesama.' I said. 'I bet you're happy now, aren't you, Shirogane?' 'Yes, actually.' he said.

'Dennise? Can I speak to you for a second?' Ichigo asked. 'I think I still need to hang out with Mint, Ichigo, does she know it? If not, it has to wait.' I said. 'Yes, Mint does know. I'll tell her to tell you.' Ichigo said. 'Erm Mint, can you tell Dennise-chan about the...person?' 'The person..? Ah! Yes I remember, I'll tell her.' Mint said. 'Come on, Dennise, let's go upstairs.' Mint said, as he grabbed my hand and walked upstairs with me.

'Alright, Dennise. You remember when you passed out during the first fight?' Mint asked. 'Uhm, yeah, why?' I asked. 'You asked Ichigo the day afterthat if it was the Blue Knight(Aoyama) who brought you back?' Mint asked. 'Yeah, again. What does that have to do with it?' I asked. 'Well, it wasn't Aoyama-san. It was your own...protector. The Aka no kishi.**(Red Knight.)**' 'Aka...no kishi? I have my own...protector.. Why didn't you tell me right away?' I asked. 'We thought it was too much for you, but you've shown us that you can handle it, so I've told you now.' Mint said.

* * *

'So you aren't mad?' Mint asked, when we were downstairs again. 'What's there to be mad about? You ment it good, so it's alright.' I said. 'Well, I'm off, I have homework to do at home.' I said. 'Wait a second, Dennise. Do you suppose you could...come to my house for dinner?' Mint asked. 'Erm...Alright.' I said. 'Great, I'll come pick you up at 6 'O clock.' Mint said. 'Alright, Mint, see you then.' I said, as I walked out of the café.

'Good evening, neko-chan.' Kisshu said, as he teleported right in front of me, and my cat ears popped out. 'Why does this happen everytime...' I said. 'Don't ask me, but i think you just keep getting scared when I do that.' Kisshu said. 'What is it this time? I asked. 'Nothing much, really, just that I've heard you've got Pai's fan, and that you did Ichigo's attack, yesterday.' Kisshu said.

'Alright, so you heard it, I still don't really get it.' I said. 'There is a trial, made just for you. You need to take it.' Kisshu said. 'Take it? How?' I asked, as Kisshu grabbed my wrist, and teleported. 'It'll be a new experience, it's just fighting, so transform.' Kisshu said, as we were teleporting.

* * *

'Here we are.' Kisshu said, when we got to our desitantion. 'Where is this place?' I asked. 'You need to fight here, so I can enjoy the view. Just transform and we'll start.' Kisshu said. 'What did you say? This isn't a game, you know! I have important stuff to do!' I said. 'You can say that, but it won't change anything, neko-chan.' Kisshu said. 'Make it quick, then. Mew Mew Dennise! METAMORPO-SE!' I said, really irrated.

I hung out with Mint, so as expected, I transformed the Mint way. I felt really limber, and made all sorts of moves. My outfit was pretty much the same, but my hair looked more like Mint's hair when her hair was loose; curly and blackish. 'Now, let's start.' Kisshu said. 'Just get this over with.' I said. 'Alright, kitty, I'll make this quick.' he said, as he got a jellyfish to make a Chimera Animal. 'Don't tell me you took someones spirit...' I started, but Kisshu already said 'Fusion'.

'W-What the heck IS that thing?' I asked, really confused. The Chimera Animal didn't look like any other. 'You don't recognize her?' Kisshu asked, I didn't know what he was talking about, but I took a better look at the Chimera Animal, I didn't really see anything at first, but then I saw it. The way the face was so round, but also pretty square, and the eyes. It was Mia.

'Mia-chan! Kisshu! What did you do?!' I asked. 'Ah, so now you see. Well, it was boring, and she was the first I saw, so I took it.' Kisshu said, while he grinned. 'I'll...NEVER FORGIVE YOU!' I yelled, as I called for my fan. 'Rose Fan Power Up!' Pai's fan came to me, and I took a good pose to do my attack. 'Mia-chan, I'll free you from this, so don't worry, I'll be here.' I said softly. I spreaded my eyes really far, and the attack just flowed out of me. 'FUU SHI SEN!' I yelled, and an electric wind casted in a circle around the animal, making it drop down.

'Heh, it won't go down THAT easy, neko-chan.' Kisshu said. 'Go get her, Chimera Animal!' 'I won't let you do that!' 'Rose Cube!' I yelled, as a sort of Rubiks cube in all kinds of colors appeared. I got a really feisty look, and I spinned the most downward side of the cube, what would make it spin really fast. I stopped it with my hand when it was at full speed. I read what was on the Cube: '_Ribbon Dennise Echo_.'

I tought I'd call for Mint's bow and arrow, but instead,I called for Pai's fan, and Mint's Arrow, and combined them, and it made the points of the arrows be electric. I grabbed the bow and arrow part and said: 'Ribbon...Dennise' when I said my name, I pulled the string back, and put my target on the Animal, and finally: 'ECHO!' I released the string, and an electric arrow attacked the Chimera Animal, having the effect of Strawberry Surprise.

The jellyfish and Mia's spirit came out. I let the jellyfish for what it was, but I catched Mia's spirit. It was warm. 'Mia-chan, you're safe now. I'LL keep you safe.' I thought, as I put Mia's spirit away. 'Am I done now?' I asked Kisshu, who was still a bit surprised. 'Hmmm...' he stared, but I cut him of. 'Nevermind, let's have a battle, no weapons allowed.' I said.

'Do you mean that? I won't show mercy, you know..' Kisshu said. 'Give me all you've got.' I said, as I let all my weapons dissapear. 'Alright, but if I kill you with my own hands, it's not my fault.' Kisshu said, as he teleported, with his hand up. When he slashed his hand down like a sword, I just avoided him, I jumped backwards. 'This looks familiar...' I thought, as I was in the air. Then, I felt something on my back. It was Kisshu. 'Too slow.' He said, as he landed a hit on me.

I landed on the floor, feet first, but I was a bit low on the ground, so I stood up in a second, looking feisty. Kisshu teleported again. 'Well, this is the end. Goodbye, Mew Dennise.' he said, as he slashed his hand to my stomach, but I avoided him. And, when he was still in that, I landed a hit on his face. I didn't really know where, though. Kisshu was flying through the air, appearing and dissapearing. Then, he was just in the air, thinking. 'Amazing, just amazing, you're better then I thought! You hit me when I was serious! I'm really moved. I love you more then ever. 3' Kisshu said.

'O/w\\O W-what?' I could only say. I was really surprised, but I guess I should have seen it coming. 'Next round, weapons allowed.' Kisshu said, as he teleported to me, with his Dragon Swords at the ready. 'Mew Berry Rod!' I called for it, but not the Strawberry Bell. 'What are you gonna do with that? It's useless without the Strawberry Bell!' Kisshu said, mocking me, I glared at him, holding the berry Rod really tightly.

When I felt a sudden power through my body, the Mew Berry Rod turned into a really Mew-like sword. It looked kawaii, but also very strong. Kisshu was surprised, as I took my sword at the ready. I did a pose, with the ridiculously long sword sticking out. 'Ready or not, here comes Mew Mew Power!' I said, as I Bowed, and charged at Kisshu, hitting him. I removed the sword, as I went to the place Kisshu was right now, and put my hand out.

'W-what are you doing?' Kisshu asked. 'I'm helping you getting up. You know that you're gonna lose, so let's not waste our time.' I said, still holding my hand out. Kisshu grabbed it, and I pulled him up. 'I want you to teleport me back. Now. I have stuff to do.' I said. 'Alright.' Kisshu said, as he grabbed my wrist, and teleported. 'But...I had fun.' I said, as I gave him a kiss on his cheek, while we were teleporting.

* * *

'There she is! I'm going, mom, dad.' I said, as I saw Mint's car arriving. 'Alright sweetie. Have fun!' my mom said. 'Are you really sure this is a good idea, Gumi?' my dad asked my mom. 'I mean, we don't even know that girl. 'It'll be fine, she's almost 14, so I trust her.' my mom said, as I left the house, with my coat on. When I got to her car, or should I say Limozine, Mint opened the door for me.

'Good evening, Michiko-san.' Mint said. 'Good evening, Aizawa-san.' I said back, very polite. 'How was the rest of your day, oneesama?' I asked. 'I was just at home, doing some pratice for ballet and drinking tea, how about you?' Mint asked. 'Something REALLY crazy happened with me, but I'll tell you when we're at your house.' I said, as Mint seemed to understand that it was a Mew Mew thing.

'He did what?' Mint said, after I told her about the 'trial'. 'There's no such thing as a trial!' 'I know it's weird, but I guess I did well.' I said. 'No, this isn't good, Dennise! You've been wasting your energy! I'm sure Kisshu's up to something...' Mint said, as she was thinking. 'You know, maybe it wasn't that bad. I could have killed him, you know, so maybe now he knows not to underestimate me.' I said. 'Let's keep it like that, then.' Mint said.

'Tell me, Dennise, what's your favorite tea flavor?' Mint asked. 'Ah, well...Before I knew Akasaka-san's tea, I always enjoyed cherry tea. In fact, I like almost everything that has cherry flavor.' I said. 'I like cherry tea too, but I also like the chocolate mint tea we have here. Would you like to try some later on?' Mint asked. 'Well, I also like mint tea, so sure!' I said, happy.

* * *

'Mom, dad! I'm home!' I said, as I entered the living room. My parents were still eating dinner. It looked like they'd been waiting for me. 'So, how was it at her house?' my mom asked. 'It was amazing! She has all sorts of tea at her house, and I got to taste the BEST cherry tea ever.' I said. 'So, how do you know that girl?' my dad asked. 'Her name is Mint. And I've found a job at a café in the park.' I said.

'You what?!' my dad said, like he was surprised about me finding a job. 'I found a job at the park! Why is it so hard to belive that?!' I yelled, as my dad got mad. 'And you don't even TELL us about it, is there something else you need to tell us?!' my dad asked in rage. 'YES! I EARN 1000 ¥ PER HOUR!' (about $12) I yelled, and I ran up the stairs. 'That's what happens when you don't trust your daughter, honey.' my mom said. 'But Gumi..' my dad said.

I was still raged about my parents, but I knew I had to tell him about Ichigo, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro later on. I tried to calm down a bit, as I heard someone. 'Dennise-' the person said, I thought it was my dad. 'SOREHANANDESUKA!'(What is it?!) I yelled, but after I did, I couldn't move. I thought my dad was standing at the door, but... It was Taruto.

'W-what do you mean by that?' Taruto asked. 'I'm...sorry, Taru-otōto...I'm just...I just had a fight with my dad, I thought it was my dad standing ther-' I said, while Taruto ran to me and hugged me tightly. 'C...come with me.' Taruto said, as he teleported. 'But..' I said, but we were already at our destination. And, luckily, I wasn't in the 'alien' world. I was happy to see Café Mew Mew infront of me.

* * *

'What happened?' I asked, as soon as I was in the basement. 'Emergancy. In the centre of the city. Go, Tokyo Mew Mew!' Shirogane said, very shortly. The others were already transformed, and we started running. While I was running, I transformed in Mint's way. I felt really stretchy, and before I knew it, I had that black, curly hair, and I was transformed.

'There it is!' Pudding said, as we got really close to the animal. It looked like a human in a turtle suit, and I have to say that I laughed. It looked so ridiculus. 'No time to waste!' Ichigo said. 'Let's go!' 'For the earth's future, we'll be of service ~Nyan!' Ichigo and I said, as we did the pose, but then jumped backwards into the sky, because the Animal charged at us right away.

'Mew Lettuce! Mew Mint! Let's do the attacks together!' I said. 'Alright!' they said. '**RIBBON...LETTUCE RUSH! RIBBON...MINT ECHO! FUU RAI SEN!' **we yelled, as we did out attacks in some kind of combo, but somehow, the animal didn't get hit by it. 'I'll try it, na no da!' Pudding said, as she jumped at the Chimera Animal and did her attack: 'Ribbon...PUDDING RING INFERNO!' there came a giant pudding around the Animal.

'You did it Pudding!' I said, happy, but then, the Animal escaped from the pudding in a flash. 'Mew Zakuro! Try to keep the animal still, while Pudding tries again, alright? I'll help you.' I said, as Zakuro nodded. I ran up to her, and let her do her attack. When her purple 'lazer' was around the animal, I grabbed Zakuro's arms, to keep the animal in one pose.

'Now, Mew Ichigo!' I said. 'Alright, Mew Dennise, keep the Animal still!' Ichigo said, as I nodded, and held Zakuro's arms even tighter. Ichigo ran up to the animal, and just last minute, she just could avoid one of it's attacks. When the Animal was offguard, Ichigo hit him. '**Ribbbon...STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!**' And the animal lay on it's back, but wasn't defeated.

'Eh? It didn't work?' I asked, as Zakuro let of the Animal, wich was now hopelessly on the ground. 'Maybe if he's in one of my puddings he can't get out, noda.' Pudding said. 'That wouldn't matter, Pudding. The pudding will just keep him from moving. It's no use, since he can't get up again.' I said, and I called for my fan. I took a pose, like I was wielding a sword, but then I noticed a spot on the animal's stomach. My fan turned into the Mew Berry Sword.

'A SWORD? That's so cool, noda! Dennise-oneechan has a sword!' Pudding said happily. 'It's not that big of a deal that we should discuss it now, Pudding-imōto.' I said, as I held the sword up, and it got filled with all kinds of colors. Then, I grabbed the sword with two hands, and stabbed the weak-looking spot in the Animal's stomach.

A flashy light beam appeared, and I got blinded for a second. Then, I felt an enormous wind casting over me, and the wind took me into the sky. I was going really fast, and I didn't see what was behind me, so I just screamed my lungs out. 'NYAAAAAAAAAHH!' I screamed, as I felt someone catch me. It felt really nostalgic, just like the first fight. I looked up, and I finally saw it. The person carrying me was the Red Knight.

'A-aka no...kishi..?' I asked, studdering. 'I'll be here to protect thee, so don't worry, you are safe.' he replied, with a voice that I heard sometime, but I didn't know who said it. The Red knight put me down on the ground, where the others were waiting. 'Dennise-chan! Dijōbude?' **(are you okay?) **'Yes. I'm fine, thanks to the Aka no Kishi.' I said, as I looked behind me, to thank the Red Knight, but he was already gone.

* * *

'You seem to have a lot on your mind, Dennise-chan, and that's been since the Mew Mew auditions. Are you that sad that you aren't a Mew Mew?' Mayu asked me the day after that, when we were walking out of the school. 'I guess I really am, I'm sorry, Mayu-chan.' I said, as we walked along. 'Oh, I just remembered! I need to go to the dentist, so you have to walk alone today, is that a problem?' Mayu asked, as we stopped walking.

'Of course not, it's alright, you go to the dentist.' I said. 'I'll see you tommorrow.' I said, as I walked along without her. 'Why did Mia-chan have ot be sick today?' I thought. 'I hate it when I have to walk alone.' When I got outside of the school, I noticed that it was very calm on the street, wich I found very nice. I was just walking on, but then I heard someone call me. 'Michiko-san!' the person said. I knew that voice, I knew it for a long time. I slowly turned around to check.

When I looked at the way the voice was coming from, I didn't care that I walked alone anymore. I saw a boy, and he was standing a few meters away. 'No..way..' I said, as I got really happy. 'Mochida-kun!' I said, as I ran to the boy, and giving him a big hug. 'I knew you'd still recognise me, Michiko-san.' Mochida-kun said. 'It's been so long, I thought I'd never see you again, yet here you are. I missed you.' I said, as Mochida gave me a kiss on my forhead.

I took his hand, and we walked home together. Mochida-kun was a childhood friend of mine, but when we were 7, he moved to Kyushu, and we didn't see eachother since. He promised that we'd see eachother again, and for the first few years, I waited every day for him to come back. But eventually I gave up. I was very depressed, yet here we were, both 13 year old, and walking hand-in-hand like little kids.

'No way, Mochida-kun! You live in the same block as I do?' I asked, very happy. 'Yeah, I live on number 7. And where do you live, then?' Mochida asked me. 'I live on number 9.' I said, thinking about Mochida's house number. Seven was my lucky number. 'So we live two houses from eachother, then. That's nice! We can visit eachother often.' Mochida said.

'Mochida-kun...I'm really happy to finally see you again.' I said. 'I still can't belive it, Mochida-kun.' 'You can still call me by my front name, Dennise-chan. ;)' Mochida said, as he winked at me. 'Ehhh...' I said, as I had to think. 'Shoot! How could I have forgotten his first name?' I thought. 'He's your best friend, ah baka baka baka!' 'Uhm...I think I've forgotten your first name, Mochida-kun. Gomen'naisai.' I said. 'It's alright, I'll tell you again. My name is Satoshi Mochida. What's yours?' he said.

'You're still such a kidder, Satoshi. But I don't mind, because we're friends-' I said, as Satoshi gave me a kiss. I didn't mind at first. I'll even admit I loved him for a while. But when he stopped, I had to slap him. 'I'm sorry, Dennise. I...I thought...' Satoshi tried, and I felt bad that I slapped him, so I kissed him back. 'It's alright, Satoshi, but you're also still my little baka-kun ;3.' I said, as I giggled. I used to call Satoshi baka-kun, because he was really dumb most of the time.

* * *

'Minna! Gomenee that I'm late, but a friend from long ago moved in, and I had to talk to him for a bit!' I said, as I entered the café. 'Excuse us, Dennise-san, but when is your birthday?' Akasaka-san asked. 'My birthday is on the 29th of March.' I said. 'The 29th? Alright, we just wanted to know, Dennise-san.' 'Right. I'll get to work now!' I said, peppy, as I walked upstairs.

When I came upstairs, Kisshu teleported right infront of me, but lucky for me, just far enough so that I didn't accidently kiss him. 'Do you know that you shouldn't cheat, neko-chan?' he asked. 'W-what the heck are you talking about! I'm not your girlfriend!' I said. 'Heh, if you say so, sweetie.' Kisshu said, as he gave me a kiss on my cheek, when I didn't expect it, and teleported.

* * *

**That was Chapter 5 already! I'm so sorry that I didn't write Be with you, forever, but I just can't get ideas! I'll have it be LOADS of wrods, so you'll get a reward for being patient! Again; GOMEN'NASAI, MINNA! D: -bows- GOMENEE GOMENEE! (I'll maybe do a Prétear fanfic. ;] A little behind the sushi [?] ) **

**Until next time!**

**- Mew Dennise ~Nya!**


End file.
